In Dragon's Lair
by ro-blaze
Summary: Levy - usually peasant girl - was kidnapped by the terrible iron dragon Kurogane. After a month in the middle of the wilderness tower, dragon led his captives in his lair. There she learns his past, present and future, which he wants to share with her. Gajevy Dragon!AU. Rating can pass from T to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon

**So, here is my Gajevy Dragon AU. I have completed four chapters and I parsed them as soon as possible.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I do, Gajevy will be a canon with 4 kids.**

* * *

Levy tried to think.

But she can't. This place seemed to experience all life from her. And very soon she would be only a small shell protecting a trembling soul and a small heart.

The tower had no exit but large window with curtains. But to jump from it was the greatest folly - she would be smeared as a stain on the rocks below.

Levy moved and drag with difficulty her body to the bed - the only furniture in this dungeon. She sat on it and looked at her little personal possessions - a small mirror, a thick book, and a simple knife. That was the only things that her kidnapper enable her to take with herself.

The girl took the mirror and looked at her face. Her skin was paler than usual and sunk into her bones after a month of fasting, eliminating expressed cheekbones. Her eyes were bloodshot from thousands of useless tears she had shed. She felt tired from sleepless nights spent in dreams for home. Gutters of tears were formed on her cheeks. Her golden eyes had lost that sparkle and already dull brown. Before soft and full lips had become dry and cracked, with here and there traces of blood. Her hair, soft as clouds before, was now dry as straw, ready at any moment to ignite.

Nothing was left of the once charming bookworm who, without her own knowledge, enthralled everyone around her. If any of her previous suitors looked at her, they would not recognize that lovely maiden in her.

Levy ran trembling fingers on the cover of the book, outlining the title with her bite nails .

"Tales from the valley." Her voice surprised her. It sounded dull, dry and rough.

The girl leaned back on the bed. What had she become? Oh yes, the answer to this question is easy - a shadow of her former existence. Shadow that would soon disappear under this beautiful moonlight. Well, at least her death was beautiful.

Suddenly something obscure the window and the small tower's room was plunged into darkness. Levy turned her head toward the barrier between her and the starry sky, only to meet her eyes with another pair of red as freshly spilled blood.

Her kidnapper.

The Dragon.

Levy felt her body shudder when the huge creature put his head in the big window. Sharp teeth were clearly visible, white against his black iron scales.

"Pack up, Shorty" he said imperatively. "I get you out of here."

The girl can't disobey. Not once this cold, devoid of all sense voice speaking to her. She put the book and the mirror in the foot of her already torn dress. Then, with a knife she cut this unnecessary part. Finally, she put the knife in the newly formed pouch, tied it and tossed over her shoulder.

"I'm ready," she said quietly.

The dragon pulled his head and in its place appeared a vast his front legs, bent in the handful.

"Get on."

Levy took a few steps until she reached window's railing. Then she went on it where easily passed into dragon's paw. Then, very carefully, he placed her on his back.

"We've got a long way to go," said the dragon. "Try to sleep, Shrimp. You need to rest."

And after these words a dragon spread his mighty wings and floated in the night skies.

Levy she could nót believe that she could sleep. But she was wrong. Somehow, it seemed dragon's iron scales more comfortable than the old bed in the tower. The wind created by wings's motion was more soothing than anything else. And the poor girl quickly sank into a peaceful and deep sleep.

A sunbeam slipped between the curtains, illuminating Levy's face. The girl yawned and slid hand over the soft satin sheets.

Wait, satin?

Bluenette slowly opened her eyes and what she saw stunned her. She was lie in the master bedroom with a huge bed covered with satin sheets and soft as silk blankets and pillows.

"Where am I?" Levy said quietly, of course, without expecting an answer.

"In my lair."

Levy's blood froze. She expected every moment to see the dragon, but instead into her view appeared a man. And if she have to be honest, handsome man.

He had long raven black hair that fall free to his waist. He was dressed only in dark pants and a muscular body was on display. There piercings, and lots - four on his arms, three of each ear, three substituent each eyebrow, three on either side of the nose and two on his chin. His arms and chest were covered with scars from hundreds battles, and on his left shoulder was visible tattoo depicting a dragon. His canine teeth were longer than normal human. But the thing that caught Levy's eyes were his eyes. Deep, bleak, but at the same time hot, the color of fresh blood.

"You ..." Levy stammered. "You're the dragon!"

"Yes," he nodded. "And you're a silly girl. I think things are clear. Or you lost your mind during your stay in the tower? "

Levy shook her head.

"Good. After a while Lily will bring you clothes. Take a shower. As quickly as possible. "

The dragon was about to leave, but Levy stopped him.

"Excuse me, Lord Dragon, but I want to know how is your name?"

He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Gajeel. And without ceremony. "

With these words, the dark-haired man cutout in the door and closed it behind him.

Levy was alone in the room. Thousands questions whizzed through her mind. And precisely because of these issues, she did not notice the rest of the interior of the room. It was amazingly beautiful, composed of metal sculptures. The most beautiful was the bed frame shaped like two dragon with intertwined tails. But beautiful silk curtains, feminine dressing, large wardrobe and other things not yield in beauty.

Unfortunately blue-haired maiden was too busy with her thoughts to pay attention to the surrounding room. A small conversation between her and the dragon went through her mind a thousand times. She looked around, searching for the door to the bathroom. She find it fast - it was silver and had displayed some beautiful fish on it.

Levy opened the bathroom door and went inside. It was spacious, had a large marble bath and shower, along with a robes's hanger. The girl take off her dress and put it on the hanger. Initially, she wanted to relax in the tub, but then she remembered dragon's words. "As quickly as possible." And with a sigh, the young maiden attitudes the shower. At the moment the hot water touched her tired body, she felt bliss. The girl can't remember how long she was not touched water's caress. And now, this goddess slowly returning life in her body.

Finally, after thoroughly soaking her hair, Levy turned off the water. She dry the her body and squeezed water of each strand. She looked the robes and took this of them who seemed smallest. Of course it was a free - hardly any garment would be perfect for her little body. But still it was satisfactory. Levy took her old dress that actually looked more like rag than anything else and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look rested, miss."

The voice startled Levy and thrill premium over her spine. Was male, but much nicer than dragon's. She turned and found a small black cat sitting upright on the bed.

"I'm Panther Lily, nice to met you. "Black Cat bowed gallantly. "But you can just call me Lily."

"Nice to met you too" said Levy and make a more or less good reverence, while meant that it was still in his dressing gown.

Lily smiled.

"These clothes are for you," he said and pointed to a small pile lying on the bed beside him. "You get dressed, I will not look."

And turned. Levy laughed - had not expected such a behavior, not after her earlier meeting with Gajeel. She concentrate in her clothing. In fact, except underwear, there lay a pretty pink dress to somewhere just above the knees, which is tied with a ribbon around the neck, a magenta pink headband and a pair of cute sandals with small heels. Quickly, the girl dressed and looked herself in the big mirror. She looks really good, compared to the previous day.

"I'm ready" she said happily.

Lily turned. A smile lit his face.

"Now, let's go. Gajeel don't likes to wait. "

The girl nodded. She did not want to leave the comfort of her room, but it seems she had.

Little black cat went ahead and Levy on his heels. He let her go first and then closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lair

**Here you get chapter 2! **

**Here we see a little more of Gajeel. But things will become clear only in the fourth chapter. And we have a scene that reminds a little of Beauty and the Beast ... but no matter. I want to say that in this story Gajeel is the biggest idiot in the world, even bigger than Natsu, and constantly tease Levy.**

* * *

Levy followed Lily in hundreds of corridors and rooms. It was tiring for her still-not-fully-recovered brain and dragon's lair seemed more like a maze than a place to live.

Finally they arrived at a large rectangular room. If this was a palace, it would certainly serve as a banquet hall, just as it is described in the books - a large elongated table from one end to the other, covered with hundreds of delicious international food and old wines, around which are arranged chairs attending the banquet. But since it was not a palace, in the middle of the room was a simple small table with three chairs. Lily took her right to the table.

On one of the chairs sat Gajeel. Levy felt nervous chills, but swallowed. Was not a problem. She had one or two questions to ask him. Well, okay, they were not one or two. Many.

She let out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding and smiled.

"Good morning!"

The dragon just grunted in response. Levy's smile became nervous. What to do? How to make conversation with this creature that looks considered her a lower than an ant?

"Why are you standing there like a stump, sit down" said Gajeel suddenly. "I'm not wasting to prepare breakfast for nothing."

Then to her nose reaches the pleasant smell of freshly made breakfast. The girl looked at the table and could not believe her eyes - before her stood a plate, on which quietly lay two fried eggs and a small pile of berries. Her stomach rumbled, and it is quite noisy. Well, that was normal, at after a month hunger.

To her surprise, the dragon laughed. It was loud sound more like a wolf barking, but Levy found it enjoyable. And maybe even nice.

"Sit down and eat before your stomach to ate itself."

Levy pulled out the chair and sat down across Gajeel. Before him, of course, had another plate full of quite a large amount of food. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment in silence. Lily's orange eyes moved from one to the other, watching who will make the first move.

"Lily," said the dragon suddenly, "Go, carry more women's clothing in the room while we eat. I am sure that will be needed. "

Black Cat nodded and walked away, leaving Levy alone with Gajeel. The girl felt somewhat naked without her new ally on her side.

"Go."

The girl turned to the dragon on the other side of the table.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed.

"I'll listen to the questions that you ask me. And I'll respond to those who I can. "

All right. Levy sighed relieved.

"Why you kidnap me?"

"You start with exactly this question that I can't answer. But I guess life that I can provide here is better than your old, right? "

She nodded cautiously. Maybe living in a huge castle with a not-particularly friendly dragon and a very nice talking cat is better than her old - to live as a slave in her own home, listening to the commands of her stepfather and two stepsisters. No, definitely here looked better. Yet.

"Why do you keep one month in that tower? I almost lost my mind! "

"First, it's not my fault that you refused to sleep and eat food that brought you the first time."

"I'm a vegetarian! I do not eat meat! "

He pretended not to hear her.

"Second, there were important things to do to get you a better life here. We had to translate castle in a little more suitable for habitation of human kind and a lot more work."

Well, it sounded like a good answer.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Smirk twisted his lips, showing long fangs.

"Why, do not you like? May the tower was better. Lily told me that I have tormented you there too long. He called me a heartless bastard. But it seems wrong. I can get you back there if you want. Do you want?

"No, no, no!" Girl furiously shook her head. "Do not get me wrong!"

The dragon laughed again.

"Okay, let's continue. What was the room where I woke up this morning? "

"My bedroom."

Levy's face turned the color that is not inferior in brightness of a strawberry, which she choked.

"Y-y-yours?"

"Yeah."

"And-and-and ... So you also s-s-sleeping there?"

Gajeel looked carefully at her face before answering.

"I'm not such a pervert. I may be rude, but I would not commit such dirty deeds. "

Levy was relieved but then to her ears have reached the last dragon's words.

"Not without your permission, Lady."

Her face again became crazy red, which elicit dragon's laughter again.

"Why do you treat me so nice?"

"I personally would not call my behavior nice."

"I mean ... you kidnapped me. You should do whatever you decide with me. You treat me like I'm a princess who has come to visit you. Why you do this? "

"This leads us to the first question. As I said, I can't answer it. "

Levy paused.

"But if you want," said Gajeel predatory smile, "I can treat you the way you think it should. Do you want? "

"Why you're such an idiot?"

"Lily is trying to find an answer to this question since we met."

Levy looked down at the plate in front of her, only to find that breakfast it no longer. On the other side of the table Gajeel's was in the same situation, except that his cutlery are also missing. She decided not to ask about it.

Suddenly, the dragon stood up and took a few steps before being stopped.

"Where are you going?" Said Levy.

"Correction," he said and pulled her left arm. "Where are we going."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You're coming with me. "

"Where?"

"For a walk. You need to know your new home, shrimp. "

And with these words he led her through one of the many corridors.

* * *

To the surprise of herself, Levy began to quickly navigate the huge fortress that was the dragon's lair. It was a mix of medieval royal castle and knight battle headquarters. Several story building was full of rooms with very different tasks. There was a warehouse full of weapons of all kinds and origins. Another one playing the role of the Treasury - all scattered gold coins, jewelry and the like jewels.

One of the places that Levy most liked was the garden in the yard. Huge, surrounded by high iron fence, it contained any flowers - from simple daisies in fresh tulips to magnificent roses. Gajeel gave her permission to stay in the garden, but before It warn her of creepy creatures lurking in the woods outside of these fence - as a precaution for her alleged escape.

Now were back inside the building and Gajeel led her through a long corridor. Finally they came to a huge golden gate on which was depicted a golden dragon with spread wings. Levy admired the beautiful creation, and her fingers slipped on metal. He was such as alive.

"Come on, open the door," said Gajeel.

"What's in it to left it for the end of the tour?"

"Open it and find out."

Levy sighed. He was such an idiot!

Cautiously, the girl pushed with both hands the big door. It open, showing that behind it. Levy felt her heart stop.

Before them stood the greatest library that she ever in her life seen. The ceiling was so away she could barely could see it. The room had a form of polygon or circle. ¾ of the walls were covered with bookshelves and the last quarter - with a huge window that illuminated everything. Like the rest of's library, in the middle offing 5 rounds of shelves, they also were not complete circles, and ¾, as the base, leaving the pass to move to the inner.

Levy had no words to describe this beauty, who stood before her eyes. Most women greater impression would have made a beautiful dress. But not Levy. Books were her life. She doubted that she could ever read all books located in this library.

"What do you think?" Said Gajeel.

Levy would not stop flashing. She rubbed her eyes. But no, it was true.

"I'm dreaming, right? Or is it real? "

"Yes, it's true"

Levy turned and looked the black-haired man behind her. On her lips shine sweet and warm smile.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. However, I don't know how I can reach any of the books. "

"You know I can fly, Shorty, right?"

"Yes, I know. But I do not want to ruin that beautiful library with your dragon form. "

Gajeel grinned.

"Who said anything about dragon form?"

Slowly on his back materialized pair of wings, like those he normally had, but in a miniature size. And surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around Levy's waist. The next thing she knew was that they fly to certain part of the big library.

"I know you love to read. And certainly have many questions for me about the dragons. But since I don't have time to explain everything, and from my mouth will definitely sounds worse. For both of us would be better If you read everything you need. So I'll give the books from which you can get the best possible answers to your questions. "

While Gajeel spoke, he chose five books and gave them to Levy. To her was a little difficult to simultaneously hold large volumes with one hand while the other is wrapped around dragon's neck. When they finally landed on the floor, she wrapped her arms around books.

"Thank you for that. Now I go read! "

And ran to the bedroom.

Who knows? Maybe her adventure with the dragon would not be so bad.

* * *

Gajeel smiled as young maiden's silhouette disappeared from his sight. But the wonderful smell of lavender stays in the air and he grinned. It was a matter of time she understand by herself the reason why she was brought to this place.

Then something caught his eye. The dragon leaned over and looked at the book that Levy had dropped. "Dragons and love." He frowned. He was learned that she was clumsy, but this ... This was the most important of the books that he had given her.

Then suddenly he dawned. Perhaps to show her this?

Gajeel hit hiself on the forehead. No! He has to wait! To establish a relationship with her. Be trusted. Peace. Maybe even friendship. And only then act. The young dragon had to suppress his instincts. At least for a while.

For now the most important thing was to keep his young guest alive.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter, they really warmed my heart. Keep it up and you'll soon get to the fourth chapter, where happens the most important thing!**

**Levy: Stop torturing them, they still read your work.**

**Me: No. So I maintain tension.**

**Gajeel: Give it up, Shorty. She is an evil thing.**

**Me: Yes, yes, evil being, but no I kidnapped a helpless girl.**

**Gajeel: I am a dragon and have my own needs.**

**Levy: Yes, needs ...**

**Me: Please, talk somewhere else. Here we discuss important things.**

**Levy: * sigh ***

**Gajeel: * tosses Levy over his shoulder as bag of potatoes * Leave her, Lev. We have more important things to do.**

**Levy: Save me!**

**Me: Please review, followed and favorite. Ro - bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

**Sorry for the long delay of the chapter. Lol, a month and a half. I'm really sorry. Just a friend of mine came, we sat in the park to my house until 11 pm. Then school started, I have homework, and on Tuesday I will have a test in Chemistry. I am writing this note while listening Fairy Tail ending 2th - Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Levy quietly lay on the bed and leafing through the first book of the pile. She was slipped off her slippers and they stood quietly beside the bed. Her feet were lifted into the air and moved slightly as she read.

Suddenly, the girl felt a thud in front of her and looked up. In front of her sat a book.

"You dropped it into library" Gajeel said.

The girl nodded. Initially she felt five books in her hands. But when she came in the room, there were only four.

"Thanks" Levy said, and put the book beside others, without looking at it.

She watched as the dragon left. After losing sight of him, the girl turned to the window and watched the sunset. Then she bowed her head and continued to read, enraptured in dragons.

* * *

Levy bent upper right vertex of the page that she was reached and closed the book.

"Finally."

The bluenette turned and saw the dragon, sitting on a chair. He was definitely angry. Moonlight bathed him and made his red eyes brighter than normal.

Wait, wait, wait. The moon?

The girl looked back to the window. The full moon was shining brightly and the stars sparkled around her.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Waiting for you, what else?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

He spoke at her as if she was a 3-year old child. But Levy quickly realized what it is and blushed. She put the book in one nightstand, to the others.

"I'll go take a shower. Can I?"

The dark-haired man nodded.

"In the closet has everything you'll need."

Levy opened the closet decorated with beautiful carvings and metalwork (which she had not yet seen, like everything else). Of course, earlier Lily had brought all the clothes and other personal items that a girl will be needed. She carefully take that she needed right now - towel, underwear and nightdress. And without delay or look at the angry dragon, the young maiden went into the bathroom.

She quickly leave things, tied her hair in a messy ponytail and sat under the hot stream of water. It was nice, especially after this long day. In fact, long would hardly be the right word. No, rather exhausting. She was drained to the marrow of her bones. A hot water that bathed her naked body was the best remedy for fatigue.

After a leisurely shower, Levy carefully hurried her body. Then she get dressed, put her hair and looked her reflection in the mirror. Her blue hair had grown longer since the dragon had kidnapp her. Nightgown that she was chosen was nice - knee-length, in soft purple. The fabric was semi-transparent and almost certainly silk. She clearly could see her body in the garment. But, unfortunately, there was not much to see. She clearly could see part of her bones, but she hoped that the darkness will hide it. The girl grabbed all of her gear and walked out of the bathroom.

The room was plunged into darkness, lit by weak moonlight. The young maiden could easily make out the silhouette of the sleeping dragon on the bed. Or at least she thought he slept.

With timid steps Levy walked to the other side of the big bed. She put her things on a nearby chair, with the exception of her headband. She put it on the nightstand with the books as close as possible to her.

Then, very carefully, the girl raised large, soft as clouds blanket and slipped underneath. The warmth of the fabric immediately flooded her body. She could feel her eyelids closed, how the whole fatigue of the day falls on her fragile body.

Suddenly two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and Levy fell into dragon's iron arms. His breathing was still calm and evenly, but this time right on her neck. Her body shiver, her golden eyes widened.

"You should not be so naive, Shrimp. Never decide on something before carefully to know it. Now go to sleep."

Before Levy could answer, her body obey the last order. Her eyelids closed and she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

*** One month later ***

* * *

Levy carefully closed the book and put it in the pile. Things she learned from it were undoubtedly important. But for some reason now she don't care about it so much. Because Gajeel was not in his lair, and for the young girl it was boring.

The girl had spent a month in the dragon's company. He behaved very rudely with her, his bad language and manners were just horrible, but still ... Levy doesn't mind that much. She found she liked his bad behavior. The way his crimson red eyes gleaming enchanted her. She found that he had a special laugh that just fascinate her. She desperately wanted to knit her fingers in this long raven black locks, touching the rough, scarred from battles skin, but there was no way that will ever happen.

How, her only company was Lily. Little black cat was a great conversationalist and Levy could discuss all sorts of things with him.

Lily just love Levy. This young woman imported happiness into the dark den. She was like the sun, from which he and Gajeel needed. And the panther thought his partner's choice possible is the smartest decision in his life.

But there was one thing that deeply worried Lily - that Levy still not paying attention to the things around her. He knew that if she read the last book that Gajeel was given her, she would know everything. And probably to escape from the lair at the first opportunity.

"Hey, Lily," said Levy suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

Panther nodded.

"This bed" she began, "for whom it was made?"

Well, looks like she was noticed.

The bed was definitely beautiful. Placed at a higher level than the floor of a small black platform steps and occupying two thirds of the room. There was amazingly beautiful frame made of iron, gold and silver, depicting two kissing dragons with intertwined tails, surrounded by roses and complex elements. Bed itself was also wonderful - soft and white as snow mattress covered with red satin sheets, fluffy pillows and a big warm blanket.

"I guess you know that like each creature Gajeel has parents." Levy nodded and Lily continued to talk. "His father is Metallicana, the great iron dragon. Once, after a long journey, Metallicana was tired and wanted more than anything to pick up into the castle and rest. However, when the sun was setting, he was gone only to a small county. Fortunately, the Earl and Countess were good people, and so when they saw the dragon (who was then in his human form) invited him to sleep in their mansion. They had one daughter. She was amazingly beautiful - long chocolate hair and deep red eyes. Metallicana is fallen in love with her. The next day he discovered her that he was a dragon. He expect that she will be scared and run away from him. But that did not happen. She also was in love with him. But because she knew her parents would not agree to this, she offered the dragon to escape. He kidnapped her and took her to his lair. A year later, the woman became pregnant and gave birth to this stubborn and angry brat that you and I know. Metallicana her wanted to make her a gift. He found in lair a long-unused room and decided to turn it into a bedroom for his love. But time passed slowly. The dragon had to carry all your needed materials from afar. As I guess you know dragons live much longer than humans. Metallicana's beloved started getting older, and he had not yet completed his creation. Her chocolate brown locks become white and her soul floated in the sky before the dragon have completed gift. Metallicana fallen into sadness. He disappeared, leaving his young son - or that idiot who is currently absent - all alone. And Gajeel decided to finish his father's work. I personally remember how passionate he was working on this room. Carefully performed sketches of his father, and adding things by himself. He was determined not to make the same mistake - to finish the room before to experience the same as the old iron dragon. Then add the other things you see here and elsewhere in the castle. Beautiful images on the doors. Statues. Everything. Just in order not to experience what had happened to his father. To correct past mistakes. "

Levy was silent the whole time, watching the black cat.

"I'm the first to use this room?"

Lily nodded.

"The first."

The bluenette froze.

"If you read the last book him give you, you'll get all the answers that tortured you. Including why you're here."

With these words, Lily left the room, leaving Levy alone.

She stared at the book and picked it up. "Dragons and love," subtitled "sex life, mating and reproduction of male dragons."

What's there in this book?

* * *

**I finally finished the third chapter torture me so much. Hooray! No, seriously. This chapter killed all my brain cells. I sorry that Gajeel present little this time. But received little fluffy moment! Next time finally comes the big action, chapter 4th! But don't worry, the wait is almost over.**

**Almost ... If I don't fell into a hole again. Because I should to publish and the third chapter of One Wish soon, and for the 4th chapter must open the old file to fix some things (because my original idea was slightly different from the present) and to translate. This is a lot of work!**

**But do not worry (again), I'll try to be most possible active. In my tumblr account can find more information about my FT children, where I intend to publish some short stories about them.**

**Next time will come great, great chapter 4!**

**Levy: Ro, stop being so mean to people!**

**Me: But why? This is fun!**

**Levy: Same as Gajeel.**

**Me: There's a reason I name my profile by one of your children, Gi-hi!**

**Levy: Oh my god ...**

**Lily: Come on Levy. Calm down. You should be used to it by an idiot like Gajeel constantly around you.**

**Levy: * blushes * Do not know what you mean, Lily.**

**Lucy: Levy-chan, don't deny your feelings!**

**Nastu: Surely, Levy, Gajeel can be an idiot sometimes, but it's not all bad.**

**Levy: Natsu ?! Lu-chan ?! What are you two doing here?**

**Lily: Ro invite them here.**

**Me: You lower traitor! * glares Lily * But, I invite Natsu and Lucy here. We need to fill the gap by Gajeel, and it soon they will join the party.**

**Levy: Soon? When? I need Lu-chan to her complain about what a jerk is Gajeel.**

**Me: Do not worry, Levy. Around the sixth chapter, they will appear.**

**Happy: I'm here!**

**Natsu: Happy! Want to go fishing with Luce later?**

**Lucy: Natsu, my name is Lucy!**

**Levy: And again they began again...**

**Lily: ro-Blaze don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Happy: Aye sir! We hope you liked the story!**

**Levy, Lily, Me (who listens to ending 13th, Kimi Ga Kureta Mono) and Happy (as Lucy continues to scold Natsu because even after all this time he can not remember her name): Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: I need your love

**I'm soooo sorry for the long waiting, but (finally) I'm here with the great chapter 4! After month and half waitng, I update this story with may be the most important moment in their relationship by now. I'm not pretty sure, but I make the story with Rating M, just to be safe.**

**Now, story! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I had, Gajevy already will be canon, married and with 4 kids.**

* * *

Levy went to the library. She did not have to read this book. Not, in any case. Only this first chapter her came to much.

**_"When a male dragon decided to seek female partner, he carefully observed for a long time."_**

She remembered the strange feeling that somebody spy he felt before.

**_"When the dragon is sure he wants this girl, he appeared before her."_**

Of course. She saw him three times. It was always the same - he landed in front of her, she fell into fear and fled. And then when her stepfather found out that she don't has done her job, he punished her.

**_"Finally, he comes to her family and kidnaps the girl."_**

Naturally. He just came as a rich urban families was visiting hers. As always, she waited. It was uncomfortable because those guys constantly mocked her, pulled her by the dress and such a thing. In other words - hell.

And then he appeared - a huge black dragon with the sun-shining iron scales. He grabbed her while she was reading her favorite book (for who-know-what time) and carried her away.

**_"Dragon leads his chosen one in his den and live with her."_**

This is happening right now! After a month of living here, the girl felt this fortress more like home than her own.

**_"Dragons have their own way to mark their mate to allow other dragons to know that she is theirs. In most cases this is a fang mark of the neck. "_**

The girl raised her hand and gingerly touched the left side of her neck. Of course. That mark was there since that morning when she wakes up in the tower. She did not know where it came from. Or who did it. She only knew that the next thing that she should to worry.

Levy pushed the large doors and entered the library. This was where she could find peace. Silence. Where there was nobody else.

She sat at the table, which was located in the center of the library. She need book in which the word "dragon" is not mentioned.

*** After a week ***

Levy got up and pulled the curtains. The rain poured down in torrents outside. The sky was sullen and overcast. Normally, the girl he loved the autumn - a pleasant breeze, the leaves fall , the colors. But that was only in the beginning. Now poured out rain. The paths of patterned leaves were soaked and rotted. It was cold. When she get out in the garden, two minutes later she was coming back in the fortress as a wet cat.

Her only consolation was the hundreds of books in huge library. She spent most of her time there. Slept there in the soft chair, which Lily was brought here for her. He wore her meals there and made her eat. Occasionally he come just like that, to talk and to take her away from the world of literature.

Levy heard the big doors of the library were dissolved. Lily went inside quickly with very nervous face.

"Gajeel's back. He's hurt!"

The next thing she knew was that she running to the front room. And she saw him there. The main gates were open. He lay sprawled on the ground. With a huge wound on the left shoulder and torn clothes.

"Gajeel!"

The girl found herself before him for a split second. She gently lifted his body. She put his good right arm on her shoulders and so she managed to drag the dragon to the chair by the fireplace.

Lily came shortly after.

"Quick," Levy said to the black cat "bring me water, ice, bandages, gauze, a few towels, alcohol and chamomile cream. I'll deal with the wound."

While waiting for the panther to return, the girl closed the still-open gate to don't wet the room's carpet. Then she walk back to the dragon and consider the plight in which he was. Huge wound running from his left shoulder and rolling down to the lower right side of his chest. It was not particularly deep, and fortunately was missed heart and other vital organs. But it was bleeding profusely and Levy worried that it could get worse.

"I brought what you need" Lily said from behind her.

She turned around and saw all the things that she was asked.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Hey, Lil ..."

They turned and saw Gajeel.

"Increase security ... Call the rest ..."

Levy was too worried to ask what he was talking about. But Lily immediately grasp and flew out - literally, he still has wings.

The blue-haired girl turned to the dragon.

"Get down here. I have to take care of your wound."

"Levy ..."

Their eyes met - crimson red and golden brown. Levy was smitten. The first time he called her by name. She knew she sounded pretty rough. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Do not worry about anything. Do not talk, it will bring you more pain. Just relax - I will heal you."

"I do not doubt you."

Levy smiled. She dipped one of the towels in the water and dabbed the wound. In response received loud roar of pain.

"Shit! That hurt!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I thought a dragon could overcome simply clean the wound. But it seems I was wrong."

Her hand slipped and wiped more blood.

"OH!"

The rest of the cleaning passed in the same way. Levy tried to be gentle as she can, but Gajeel screaming in pain constantly. Finally, already finished, she sat in her chair.

"Tell me what happened."

Gajeel sighed.

"I was close to the lair when a group of men attacked me. I'm not sure they're humans. They said they want my treasure. The wound I received as in surprise. 'Cause that it is so serious. I am lucky to activate my iron scales before they stab me. Then I tore them like the shits they're. Dirty bastards! OHHH !"

Dragon cried out again when Levy just put on his wound alcohol-soaked cloth.

"Do you want to kill me, bitch!?"

"Of course not," Levy chuckled. "But I never thought I would hear you scream in agony like that, Gajeel."

The dragon frowned and muttered under his breath words that Levy really don't want to hear. She needed to find a way to clean the wound and prevent dragon's future curses.

And then the idea came.

Without any warning, Levy bowed her head and kissed him, while pressing the cloth to the wound. Of course, this was the simplest kiss - touch her lips to his. And nothing more. But it seems to help, because she don't heard any scream of pain. Finally, she took her lips from his and looked at him innocently.

The residue from cleaning passed in silence. Gajeel gave no sign that it hurts him.

Then Levy anointed the wound with ointment that she had asked Lily to bring. According to the books she had read, it would help to restore the wound faster.

"With you being dragon, I guess your wound will heal faster than a humans one will."

"Apparently my little Shrimp is done her homework while I'm gone."

Levy blushed when he called her his. And according Gajeel, at that moment she seemed irresistibly cute.

"Now stand up, so I can wrap this bandage around you. Trust me, this will be a difficult task."

Dragon obediently stood up and left her to bandage-wrapped his body. Her fingers were amazingly tender and soft touching places that were injured. However, Levy had to climb on a chair in order to compensate for the large difference in their heights. Finally everything was ready. Gajeel sprawled in his chair, and the young woman before him buried her face in her hands and stared at the flames in the fireplace. She yawned cute like a cat, but then continue to monitor the fire.

"You need sleep. Go to bed," he said.

The girl shook her head.

"I'll stay here to make you company."

Gajeel stood up. He grabbed her waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going ?!"

"In the bedroom, Shrimp. Not only you're tired."

The dragon took the stairs to their bedroom, and an angry little girl was hitting his back with hers tiny fists, careful to not hurt bandaged parts.

* * *

Gajeel pushed the bedroom door and went inside. In halfway Levy had given up hits, and was silent. He put her gently on the bed and glanced at her.

Her hair-band had been gone. Her blue locks had become longer and now - scattered indiscriminately. Moon had managed to break the clouds and lit Levy in gentle silver halo. Her fluffy lips were pursed, her eyebrows were frowning. She was angry and fascinating.

"You look cute when you're angry."

Her frown deepened. She stood up and send him sight which could scare anyone but him.

"Angry? You think I'm angry ?! I'm furious!"

Oh. That changed the things.

"When I saw the wound, I wanted to pass out. I was so afraid for you! But you first started to behave like an idiot. Tell me what to do, such as your fool ?! Apologize to me now!"

Gajeel grinned. Oh, yes. Furious and domineering woman. Sexiest combination of this world. He also stood up and glanced at bluenette before him.

"I think you just distort the only rule that you've assigned to perform. Never commanded me."

He took a few steps toward her, and she stepped back. But finally her back touched the wall. Dragon leaned over her body and licked his lips. End of self-control. End of abstinence. It was time to do what was necessary. Officially to claim her as his mate.

Their faces were a few inchs distance from one another. He could smell the scent of lavender, which girl exuded. This wonderful fragrance that haunted him for so long. Scent, in which he had fallen in love almost as much as in its very owner.

His head is tilted down and he buried his face into the soft skin of her neck. He easily can find the mark on its left side. Of course.

"You know what this is, right?" Gajeel asked softly.

Levy nodded.

"Mark of your teeth, if I'm not mistaken."

"Clever girl."

His tongue licked her soft warm skin. Then his teeth sank slightly, leaving its marks after them.

"It seems you know everything, huh?"

"Almost. There is one thing I want to know."

"And what is that?"

"Why me?"

Gajeel raised his head. Their eyes met.

"I am looking for the answer to this question since they saw. Rot in hell if I know. Dragons can't control that they're feel. In the first moment when my eyes fell on you, I decided that I want you and love you."

"But why me?" her golden eyes flashed. "In me there is nothing special. There are thousands of women in the world who can give you more than me. I'm not even pretty ..."

Gajeel chuckled.

"Why are you laughing ?!" Levy asked indignantly, "I'm telling you my clever arguments, and you laugh!"

Dragon slid one hand down her body - her shoulder, the outside of her breast, her waist. Finally his hand reached her right thigh. From there he gently lifted her body to be able to have her face to face with him.

"I don't want you never to say that you are not beautiful. Because you, Levy McGarden, are the most beautiful creature in this world."

And Gajeel kissed her. But it had nothing in common with the previous kiss. It was a wild act of love and passion. Both his hands were on her hips carefully picking his way to her glorious ass. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he could feel her tiny nails bites into his scalp. This blissful feeling ...

The dragon gently licked her bottom lip. The signal was accepted and the girl immediately dissolve her lips, allowing his tongue to enter. He playfully teased her with his tongue, making their little game more and more funny.

Finally, because of the lack of oxygen, they parted from one another.

"You're special. You're everything I'm not and I can't be."

Levy looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I want you. I want you more than anything else in this fucking world and you should be mine."

"Technically, I'm yours from the moment your eyes fell on me. You're just an idiot who was indoctrinated himself with stupid idea that you'll have to wait before you act."

"You're from this type of women who think before doing anything."

"Yes. But I want someone who takes matters into his own hands." She giggled sweetly, her cheeks were red as cherries. "Someone who is arrogant, stubborn, stupid and has ego to high heaven and back."

"I feel that you describe someone. I'm stubborn dragon with high ego, but for others things I don't know."

"Talk to me. I'm the one who suffers the most from this."

Gajeel grinned. His mouth slid over the girl's neck. He stuck his canines on another spot.

And then to his ears came the weak moan. No human could hear it. But dragon with increased senses - of course. And he like the moan. He wanted to make her scream his name so loud that the whole world could hear her.

There was a bite on one more place. And more. And more. Moans became louder and louder. His lips slowly made their way to hers for another breathtaking kiss. Pleasant taste her fluffy pink lips had. He wanted to feel it again. But instead, his tongue felt the metallic taste of blood.

He had torn the soft surface of Levy's lips and they were bleeding.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem." She smiled. "Love is worth the sacrifices, don't you think?"

Her smile was contagious and Gajeel could not help but grin at her.

"You're an angel, ya know? Pure and innocent as a white rose."

One of his right hand's nails became long iron claw and he descend it on her dress, tearing the soft cloth. Finally, the remainder of the torn garment fell to the ground, revealing Levy's beauty, concealed only by her underwear.

"Ga-Gajeel! What have you done with my dress?!"

"Do not worry, love. I'll give you a new dress, this time better. I'll give you everything you want. I just want to you let me love you."

"I ... I don't know what to say. This is so ... so sweet of you."

"Tell me you'll let me. I see it in you clearly - you want to be loved."

"Every woman wants to be loved." Her smile shone stronger than the sun. "But I don't want to. I need to be loved."

"You will. More than anything else in this world."

There was another kiss full of passion. Levy knew Gajeel can give her what she had always wanted - love. She was about to respond with the same.

Finally, after the kiss, the two looked at each other.

"You are everything I'm not and everything I need." Gajeel looked at her adoringly. "I want you to be mine."

Canine teeth digging into her neck, leaving traces.

"Mine, mine, mine and only mine."

More and more biting.

"My my. Admit it! Admit that you are mine and only mine!"

"Yes, Gajeel. I am yours and only yours."

The dragon grinned. Holding the maiden's waist, he paid her back from the wall and carried her to the bed.

"Remember when I told you that you're pure as white rose?"

Levy nodded. He put her gently on the bed. Her golden eyes shone like two bright stars.

The dragon licked his lips.

"I think tonight to change that."

* * *

Levy lie on the dragon's bandage chest.

"I don't know that you're hiding such a lust, Gajeel."

The black-haired man smiled.

"And I don't know that you're so brave."

Their noses touched.

"It seems good to learn things about each other, do not you think?" asked maiden.

The dragon muttered in agreement and kissed her naked shoulder.

"I suggest you sleep shrimp. Ya're tired from standing waking up all night."

"You are to blame for this, do not you think?"

"I? You were the one who started yelling at me like crazy. I like powerful women."

"I screamed because you acted like an idiot."

"I acted like an idiot because you kissed me. You influence me so."

Levy blushed.

Gajeel kissed her gently.

"Night, Lev."

"Good night."

* * *

**Levy: *blushing* I'm... I'm not that brave!**

**Gajeel: *poking her cheeks* Are ya sure? 'Cause ya're a little demon in the bed!**

**Levy: *hitting Gajeel with a pillow* Shut up you stupid Metal face! *blushing even more***

**Gajeel: *chuckles* Ya're even more cute with those red cheeks, Shorty!*cuddle her***

**Me: You two are sooo married.**

**Lily: Agree.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Levy: I'm not gone marry this stubborn idiot. **

**Gajeel: *laughing so hard* Oh, my little cute Levy-chan is mad at me again. What should I do? *kiss her deeply***

**Lily: Gajeel, there are kids over here.**

**Gajeel: Do I look like I give a fucking shit 'bout that?**

**Me: Well... No. Man, you should stop cursing like that.**

**Happy: Just take room for yourselves, lovebirds.**

**Gajeel: Good idea. *tossed Levy over his shoulder***

**Levy: *finally see where the things are going* Guys, please, help me!**

**Me: We can't. Good luck!**

**Happy & Lily: Bye!**


End file.
